Phantoms of Magic
by Diamond Fire
Summary: Sha'lee was a young woman of nobls birth who didn't fit in with the others her age. All she knew was that after an unexpected encounter with bulleys, nothing would be the same. She might even find herself launched onto the path of becoming a jedi.
1. The Procession

***** This is a Star Wars fic of mine that I've had brewing in the back of my mind for quite a while. It takes place, for avid Star Wars fans such as myself, sometime during the New Republic. Sha'lee is a rich noble who will soon display force potential—but is that all? *****

Sha'lee twisted desperately to catch a better view of the procession, her usually solemn face lit up with a childlike glee. Black eyes shone with excitement as she clutched the bark of the tree she was precariously perched in. The rough bark bit peevishly into her semi-calloused palms, but she barely noticed.

The excited murmuring of voices blurred together masking the noise created by any birds and _mimf _that haven't fled the mass of beings. People stood in groups according to their social status surrounding the shimmery, incandescent strip of cloth running through the center of the grassturff like a muli-colored stream. A cloudless sky beamed down on the meadow and its unusual inhabitants.

A sigh of envy escaped Sha'lee's lips as her gaze fell upon the "eligible" women from the nearest town. She could think of several other words to describe the girls her own age, but she still wished she were as beautiful and confident as they were—if not as snobbish. The group of girls was garbed in their brightest festival colors, and was presently pretending to get along.

            Technically, Sha'lee should be standing among them, but there were only and thousand-and-one reasons preventing her from doing so. First on the list was she was shy, which didn't help considering the fact "all" teens were part of tightly knit cliques. The other reasons weren't quite as innocent.

_            Enough_, she snarled to herself, for the first time noticing how uncomfortable her position was. _You're here to enjoy yourself, not beat yourself up with the reality of your life. In fact—_

            Before she could finish that thought, she was cut off by a trumpet fanfare. Anxiety and depression vanished and were instantly replaced by excitement and anticipation. An elegant march emanated from several speakers hidden up and down the length of the carpet. A thunderous cheer erupted from the gathered crowd.

            In the distance, Sha'lee could just make out the first rank of parade soldiers, crimson banners fluttering in the breeze. No doubt Prince Thelan would be sandwiched in the center of the procession, surrounded by bodyguards armed to the teeth. Only the presence of the famous jedi could possibly arouse more excitement in the crowd.

            By the time the parade reached Sha'lee's spot, she was bristling with impatience. Now that the source of the excitement had arrived, time flew by mockingly too fast. Dancers moved sinuously to the music floating through the air, jugglers performed sleight-of-hand, and large flat-screens showed clips of the palace. Everything whirled past in a nearly frantic dance.

            At last, the climax of the procession. The noise of the crowd hushed somewhat as the glinting silver hover car the prince rode in cam into view. The crowd murmured with awe—Shal'ee bristled like a pitten, hair standing on end. 

            Something dark lurked under the prince's charming blue eyes, his benevolent smile. His slightly wavy blond hair framed a gorgeously shaped face. A cold red jewel glistened from the center of the gold coronet he wore.

            _Can't they see it?!_ Sha'leethought with alarm, her gaze flickering over the rest of the crowd. They were completely fooled by this—façade—of harmless innocence.

            As if he had heard her last thought, Prince Thelan's gaze rose from the crowd to where Sha'lee was precariously perched. She froze, clutching the tree so tightly her knuckles ached. Her heart raced and suddenly she knew what it felt like to be they prey quivering helplessly under the hawkbat's talons.

            A slight smile curled his lips as he deliberately—and slowly—returned his gaze towards the beguiled crowd. If felt as if a cloud had hidden the sun and refused to budge even after he had broken eye contact with Sha'lee. Sha'lee continued to hold her breath.

            Crashing sounds from nearly beneath her tore Sha'lee out of her reverie. This time a different sort of panic flooded through her body as she swore mentally. They'd found her!

            Sha'lee huddled in a groove created by the trunk and large branch she sat on and willed herself to be invisible. Some had called this remarkable ability a camouflage, like a million, and others a spell. The latter always led to the conclusion that—

            A loud cough reached Sha'lee's hiding spot; her stomach sank. Her body relaxed as she resigned herself to face the group of boys waiting impatiently at the base of the tree. Slowly she rested the tips of her cool fingers over her temples, praying for patience.

            "What?" she asked, leaning back with her eyes shut as if she were soaking in the rays of the warm golden sun.

            "Hey witch!" yelled Guppy, a chubby, nasty tempered boy. "What are you up to now?"

            Sha'lee toyed with the notion of feeding them some elaborate story, but knew it would not only be _not _appreciated, it would be used against her. _Anything I say or do will be used against me, _she thought bitterly.

            "I'd say fifteen or twenty feet," she shouted nonchalantly back down. Let them think _that_ over.

            "She always was a lack wit," drawled a voice from just out of Sha'lee's line-of-sight. _Damn,_ she thought with a heartfelt sigh. _ Just what I need._

            With an effort, Sha'lee held her tongue. They wouldn't do anything, even with their leader Thak in charge. _They have to know better, _she pleaded, although with whom she had no idea. The only word that sprang to her mind was _trapped._

            The branches of the tree began to quiver, but there was no wind. Tension crackled though the air begging Sha'lee to be released. Instinctively, she reached for the snapping energy, but something held her back. As always, the sense of impending evil caused her to shy away.

            Branches continued to rustle, but the gathered group of boys was oblivious to both the physical change to the atmosphere and Sha'lee's mental battle. Sha'lee didn't actually hear their taunting calls. One of the guys, Rex, got the bright idea to climb the tree, probably with the hope of knocking Sha'lee out.

            Everything snapped into place. There must have been an audible noise, not just what Sha'lee felt in her soul, because the hisses of laughter were abruptly cut off. Even Rex's progress up the tree halted in midmotion. Dimly Sha'lee realized she was still able to hear the crowd in the distance.

            Sha'lee blinked her eyes with shock. The fear, the evil was gone. Instead, it was replaced by an ancient sense of calm and peace. For perhaps the first time in her life, Sha'lee was—at ease. The presence comforted her, covered her with a soft, warm blanket of peace.

            Closing her eyes, Sha'lee took a deep, steadying breath. Bracing herself for what was to come, she opened her eyes and looked directly at the gathered group below her. Some actually seemed to be taken aback by the sudden change in Sha'lee. They backed uneasily away as if they had just come face-to-face with an angry jaguar. Sha'lee had the strange impression of _the hunter becoming the hunted._

            "What do you want?" Sha'lee asked calmly, mentally projecting Strength and Confidence.

            That got Thak's attention. His eyes narrowed as he contemplated the unexpected turn of events. Sha'lee thought she caught the same—if somewhat—diluted sense she had received from Prince Thelan. _Well, Thak always claimed he was related to the prince, _ she told herself with a wry sigh. From the outlook of present events, things would never be simple again.

            Thak's grayish-green eyes glittered dangerously in response to her simple question. "Only what you owe me."

            "I owe you nothing," Sha'lee responded firmly. "What _you _owe me is the respect to back off and leave me in peace."

            Thak blinked with shock and amazement. After a moment the blankness of shock wore off and was replaced by a blind fury. His eyes never left Sha'lee's as he slowly began to issue orders to—surround her and prepare to attack if necessary. Sha'lee vaguely remembered feeling terrified, but the calming energy held her secure. Now was the time for action.

            A large boulder ripped itself from the ground and flew directly towards Thak. Just before the projectile would have hit him, it veered off course to circle wildly around the group of shocked boys. Another boulder tore from the ground, scarcely missing Rex, causing him to fall off the tree with a yell, arms wind milling desperately.

            "Will you leave me in peace now?" Sha'lee asked, Power echoing in her voice.

            Thak gulped, vainly trying to maintain his haughty, in-control façade. He stood in the eye of the storm trying to puzzle out what he could do—if anything. "What will you do if we agree to leave?" he asked, voice quivering.

            Sha'lee shrugged and simply responded, "then I will return the favor."

            The first boulder crashed to the ground and was soon followed by the rest; Guppy let out an involuntary yelp as the others gaped at the boulders, failing to comprehend what had just occurred. A palpable silence descended over the area; all eyes fell on Thak. Thak swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing with the motion. _Even scared witless he still looks handsome, _Sha'lee observed dispassionately.

            For a moment, it appeared that Thak was going to go back on his decision to leave. A wary blue eye fell on one of the boulders Sha'lee had torn from the ground; he almost reluctantly met Sha'lee's gaze. "We'll leave," he ordered the others, his gaze never leaving Sha'lee's.

            "Wise choice," Sha'lee replied calmly. Without as much as a batt of an eye, she watched the dumbfounded group troop out of the clearing, still wondering what had happened. As soon as they left, all sense of peace and calm abandoned Sha'lee. For what seemed like hours, all she could do was cling to the tree while her body trembled uncontrollably. She couldn't remember when she finally found the strength to climb out of the tree without falling flat on her face, but she somehow arrived home safe and sound.


	2. The Meeting

*****Yup. Not much real mention of the Star Wars Universe yet. Thak will continue to be just a little problem, but that's okay because Sha'lee can handle it, don't ya' think?*****

"Sha'lee?" whined a petulant voice.

            Sha'lee moaned, completely unable to summon a single coherent thought. If some one asked her her name, she would have had trouble coming up with the answer. Cautiously, she cracked open a bleary eye and was blinded by a piercing beam of light. An unrelentless headache thundered back and forth through her skull, keeping perfect time with her heartbeat.

With another moan, Sha'lee closed her eyes. Slowly, the spinning images from the day before and life in general began to fit into place although the headache failed to diminish. Her stomach churned unsteadily at the mere thought of moving. _If this is what a hangover's like, _she managed to think through the constant explosion in her skull, _I'm never ever going to drink._

"Sha'lee!" the voice whined again followed by small fists pounding on the bedroom door.

"What?" Sha'lee moaned, cautiously seeking a more comfortable position on her bed. For a moment she considered taking off her shoes which she had been unable to untie the night before. Just the thought of moving made her chose against it.

"You're supposed to get up!" Sha'lee's younger sister complained.

"No, I'm not," Sha'lee called back and had to clench her teeth against the agony from the headache. It didn't take long before she had fallen asleep again. She managed to sleep in relative peace for a few more hours.

Blaring music caused Sha'lee to start awake with a gasp that was a cross between fear and pain. Shadows flickered eerily in the dark as Sha'lee glimpsed a blood-red speeder—and inside was…

"Sha'lee!" the demanding yell abruptly jerked he back to reality.

Warm, golden sunlight drizzled lazily through Sha'lee's window, adding honey-like highlights to the dark walnut wood décor. The carpeted floor resembled sea spray splashing up from a rich aquamarine body of water. The ocean affect was emphasized by the holos projecting various images of marine life and breathtaking panoramas of glorious sunsets.

"Yes, mother?" Sha'lee shouted back a bit timidly.

"Get ready!" her mother snapped impatiently. "Your grandparents are coming to visit today!"

Sha'lee groaned loudly. Somehow, whenever she heard the news that made other kids shout with joy and cheerful anticipation, Sha'lee felt as if some one had signed her death warrant.

"What was that?" her mother demanded waspishly.

"Uhh-wonderfull!" Sha'lee hoped she didn't sound as sarcastic as she felt. Her mother made a suspicious sound, but eventually stalked away to attend to the pressing issue of preparing the house for the formidable couple's arrival.

Sha'lee sighed with resignation. Normally, her parents were pleasant enough to be around except when her grandparents were the issue. Her grandparents had deemed Sha'lee the problem child, a little devil, etc…

Cautiously, Sha'lee sat up, correctly anticipating the rush of blood instantly followed by the crashing headache she had awoken to the first time. That day was certain to be a long one.

Mira, Sha'lee's younger sister, squealed with delight shouting, "They're here!"

Sha'lee, however, felt anything but joyful. Her golden hair was coiled and braided properly as for a young woman of her status—a status she hardly felt qualified for. Instead of waiting anxiously by the front door—and getting in the way—Sha'lee sat in a lonesome corner on the far side of the room trying to concentrate on a book. 

Warily, Sha'lee raided her head and accidentally made eye contact with her mother who had a 'come here and greet your grandparents like a proper child' expression on her face. Sha'lee smiled even though the expression stretched her face uncomfortably and set down her book. She had just reached her place by her mother's side when the door swished open, and her grandparents glided importantly inside the greeting room.

For a moment Sha'lee toyed with the notion of forcing a cheerful smile across her face but knew the constricting knot in her throat would make the expression seem forced. _I wonder if this is what it's like to be strangled, _Sha'lee thought, settling for a mildly pleasant expression—no smile.

Grandmother Ria looked the same as she always did: elegant, calm, and poised. A delicate chain necklace studded with diamonds the size of grain of sand, rested on her graceful neck. Of course her make-up was flawless and her dress perfect. Sha'lee recalled looking on this semi-deity as a child, watching her with a timid awe. How could she have known that this noble woman would become one of her most powerful—if subtle—adversaries?

Sha'lee's grandfather could have resembled any royal man nearly a decade younger than he. Pure silver hair was shot through with stunning streaks of jet-black hair. A demanding jaw set off his square face, but Sha'lee knew from experience that while men officially had a higher social standing than women, that Aln seldom hesitated to yield to his wife's authority. Occasionally, he may sympathize with Sha'lee, but he never interfered on her behalf.

Ria smiled with delight—Sha'lee wondered how much of it was genuine—to see her "precious" grandchildren. She warmly embraced Sha'lee's younger brother and sister, taking care not to rumple her ink black dress in the process. Pale blue eyes seemed cool and distant, oddly contrasting with her benevolent expression.

With a poise that would do the queen credit, Ria rose and turned to face her eldest daughter, Sha'lee's mother. Her gaze snagged on Sha'lee, as if she was an obnoxious weed whose only purpose was to inconvience people as her royal self.

"Well," Ria commented. "I am pleased by your hospitality. You are doing a wonderful job of properly raising your children."

_And _your _grandchildren, _Sha'lee thought rebelliously.

Her mother's face colored slightly as Grandmother Ria looked pointedly at Sha'lee. Ria's gaze narrowed as she scrutinously studied Sha'lee.

"Well," Ria murmured again, this time her voice low and silky. "Sha'lee, you have grown into a beautiful woman."

Sha'lee scarcely dared to breathe. Was this a compliment? _Praise?_ Or was it merely some trap Ria's cunning mind had devised for granddaughter? Sha'lee chose to proceed with the utmost caution.

"I am flattered," she responded carefully—no need to sound ungracious,--"although I must confess I can hardly see _myself_ in that light."

Ria's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and Sha'lee knew she was treading on thin ice. What was her grandmother's next move going to be?

"You do not see yourself and beautiful?"

"I do not really care what I look like," Sha'lee stated, stweating mentally. "And I don't exactly see myself as grown up either. I am only beginning to realize how much I need to learn and grow before I can even consider myself as possibly being an adult."

"I see," Ria murmured to herself. The test was over, but Sha'lee was unable to discern whether or no she had "passed."

As if confirming Sha'lee's conclusion, Ria turned her attention to her "favorite" grandchild with a warm approving smile. Sha'lee breathed a minor sigh or relief, although she didn't dare completely relinquish her guard. A slight, almost predatory, smile lit Ria's face; Sha'lee barely managed to keep herself from shuddering. This was bound to be an interesting week.

After on of the most tedious meals Sha'lee had even been forced to endure, she silently slipped out of the house. Once outdoors, she breathed a silent prayer of relief, the brisk air soothing her headache and chasing away the stuffy feeling in her head. Dinner had been a trial that could shake _anyone's_ nerves—or at least Sha'lee's.

The gentle moonlight welcomed Sha'lee into a magical realm. The land was as perilous as that of the day world if not more so, but night seldom judged as the harsh, unrelenting sun did. A cool breeze which promised fresh spring rain caressed Sha'lee's body as she allowed herself to relax and become one with the night. Her cares dropped away like the golden leaves in the fall only to be regrown in the spring. But for now, this moment suspended in time, she was free.

A smile of bliss crossed Sha'lee's face as she began to walk—where she didn't care as long as it was away from her home. There she felt stifled; she needed a chance to breathe.

Incidentally, her path took her to the wood where she had overseen the procession—was it just yesterday? Sha'lee hadn't forgotten the recent events; they had been pushed to the back of her mind because of her grandmother's arrival. Her stomach soured slightly but was unable to chase away the serene feeling that had taken root in Sha'lee's soul. So many changes…

Sha'lee started at the sound of voices. She halted, taking a frantic moment to orient herself. For a frightening moment, she had no idea where she was but hardly felt relieved when she identified her location. Wraith's Grove.

Wraith's Grove had a reputation of dark and ominous danger. Children told storied about gruesome murders that had occurred at that location or malevolent ghosts whose only purpose was to inflict as much pain and agony as possible of the unsuspecting. The children would dare each other to get as close to the terrible grove as they could before their verves broke and they turned and fled—but never at night. The sight of the grove during the day was terrible; at night it was a worst nightmare given life.

Tall twisted oaks stood huddled together as if formulating some vile conspiracy. Silence smothered the surrounding area, the voices which had startled Sha'lee unnervingly loud. The fragrance of imminent rain now was twisted with the musky scent of half-rotted leaves and an acrid tang which invoked images of blood in Sha'lee's mind. Clouds which looked like shredded rags covered the waxing moons, casting ill-boding shadows across the landscape. Sha'lee couldn't be sure, but it seemed as if the temperature plunged towards absolute zero.

Breathing rapidly, Sha'lee began to back away from the grove when she recognized on of the voices. For a moment Sha'lee was torn between the instinctive demand to flee danger, and the nagging need to assuage her curiosity. Taking a deep breath, she moved forward as silently as she could taking care not to snap any twigs.

Ten paces away from the outermost tree of the grove, Sha'lee's tenuous resolve began to fail her. Her heart pounded in her throat making her feel as if she may choke on it. Her body trembled as she took another step towards the grove, a sick feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. Memories from her former trip to the grove assaulted her mind causing her traitorous body to shake even more.

Now Sha'lee felt like she was no longer in control of her own body. Despite the fear charging rampant through her body, she unnervingly continued forewords. It was as if some unseen force was compelling her to move closer to the grove against her own volition. Whatever laid ahead, Sha'lee knew she needed to see it although she had no idea why.

When Sha'lee reached the first trees, she dropped automatically to her hands and knees making certain she was hidden from the two men in front of her. Finally she reached a spot half-hidden behind a giant rotting log, where she could observe the couple without being seen. Every muscle in her body was so tense, and she couldn't stop shaking…

Now that Sha'lee had reached her destination, she was unable to do anything besides quiver helplessly behind her dubious shelter. She was held in paralysis until her own name caught her attention, shaking her enough to snap out of her trance.

            "I don't see the problem with her," the voice she didn't recognize frowned.

            "The girl has jedi powers!" Thak all but yelled.

            Sha'lee almost laughed at that comment. _Of course I can't have jedi powers_, she thought a bit hysterically.

            "And what is your definition of 'jedi powers?'" the other voice asked derisively. "Just because she is more clever than you may give her credit for doesn't mean she's special."

            A feeling of cold dread gushed through Sha'lee's body causing her to shudder convulsively. Reflexively, she fell into her "chameleon" mode.

            "She was able to rip entire boulder from the ground," Thak ground out. "And not little rocks, either."

            "Such a person could help, but they could also be a hindrance," a third voice remarked coolly—one that Sha'lee hadn't noticed before. Now she knew the source of her feeling of dread. Evil permeated the soft voice.

            "She would never agree to what you want," Thak muttered sullenly.

            Sha'lee peeked out from behind the log. Immediately, she noticed Thak who was dressed entirely in black; the only thing separating him from the shadows being his blond hair. The other two figures were cloaked with their faces hidden. 

            "You cannot say for certain," the taller of the cloaked figures responded. He was the one who made Sha'lee so nervous.

            "Yes I can," Thak shot back defensively. "She may be known as a witch, but she has always been a 'do-gooder.'"

            "I fail to see the importance of this insignificant matter," interrupted the shorter man, with a voice that possessed a cultured refinement.

"Nothing about the jedi or ones who have jedi abilities are insignificant," the taller one responded condescendingly. "This matter must be thoroughly investigated. Nothing can interfere with our plan."

_I have to get out of here!_ Sha'lee thought, beginning to panic. 

The taller cloaked figure tilted his head as if listening to something. Sha'lee slipped deeper into her chameleon mode. The wind held its breath as if for once it had agreed to assist Sha'lee in her plight. Thak frowned insolently, but she could tell he was too frightened to interrupt the figure's listening stance.

Finally, the man shook himself out of his trance. "Either way, we must move quickly and silently."

"Easily done," the other cloaked man responded with confidence.

"We'll see."

Sha'lee slowly started to back away remaining as silent as she could. Pieces of bark and pine needles bit into her palms, but she did her best to ignore the inconvenience. Even as she backed away, Sha'lee never took her eyes the group of men who were walking in the other direction. The last thing she needed was to make it this far and do something obviously stupid to blow it.

Holding her breath, Sha'lee moved to a position where she hoped she would be out of sight with the hope of overhearing more of the conversation, but the group of conspirers were leaving. Letting her breath out in a shallow sigh, Sha'lee relaxed infinitesimally. The worst was over, and she had already forgotten where she was. Now she could ask questions.

_What's going on?_ She asked herself, worried. _And who were those people? What does Thak have to do with them?_

An owl hooted directly above Sha'lee. She jumped doing her best to strangle a cry of surprise. Uneasily, she crept towards the edge of the grove and home. In taking an aimless stroll, Sha'lee had unexpectedly gotten far more than she had bargained for…

"Where were you?" Sha'lee's mother demanded angrily.

"I took a walk," Sha'lee replied weakly. After running high on emotions, she felt drained and unwilling to put up a fight.

"A walk!" her mother cried, exasperated. "Your grandparents are here, and instead of being a sociable guest, you decide to take a walk. Perchance, where did you happen to go?"

"By the river," Sha'lee lied knowing that answer would be more acceptable than the _real_ answer. "I just needed to get some air."

"I see," her mother said. "You must embarrass me yet again! When will you learn to be proper?"  
            Tears of injustice stung Sha'lee's eyes. Determinedly, Sha'lee set her jaw mainly to keep it from trembling and defiantly met her mother's disapproving gaze. "Proper?" Sha'lee repeated lowly. "Define proper, mother. Force knows I do my best to behave and 'be proper' and all I get in return is being kicked down and stomped on. I am my own person; I know who I am. I'm not some drone to do your every bidding, and you resent that!"

"What did you say?" Her mother's voice was deceptively calm, if threatening.

Sha'lee knew she had gone too far, but she couldn't back down now. "You heard me," she replied huskily, a single tear scorching down her cheek. "That's why Ria doesn't like me, and that's why you don't trust me."

Without another word Sha'lee turned and fled to her room. Flinging herself on her bed, Sha'lee mentally tried to assess the situation. Those harsh words she had spoken were her own, but they were something that she had barely acknowledged herself. Sha'lee had never realized she felt that way, but it was obviously the source of her unhappiness.

_What can I do?_ she moaned to herself. Giving temporarily into despair Sha'lee cried herself to sleep.

*****Tear. Things are starting to roll along now. There are guaranteed to be definite consequences from that night's events.*****


	3. Surprise Attack

"What's going on?" a concerned voice asked from behind Sha'lee.

Sha'lee blinked. "Huh? I'm sorry what did you say."

"I asked what's wrong. You're seldom preoccupied like this," Sha'lee's only friend responded. Tennli was tall for his age with enough physical strength to keep the bullies at bay. 

"Nothing," Sha'lee began, but one look at her friends face convinced lying was useless. "It's a long story," she mumbled.

Fortunately, Tennli accepted this response although he was visibly curious as to what was on his friend's mind. Instead he chose what he probably hoped was a lighter topic. He only partially succeeded. "Were you at The Ceremony?" He was referring to the speech Prince Thelan had delivered after the parade.

"Ah, no." Sha'lee tried to keep from squirming. "But I _was_ at the procession. It was amazing."

"Huh, I didn't see you," Tennli responded with amusement. "Were you pulling your chameleon affect again?"

"It didn't work," Sha'lee responded with a sour face. "At least I didn't need to use until _after_ the procession was over," she added. "Thak and his gang found me."

"I'm worried about his bunch, even if you're not," Tennli told with a frown. "I think they can be more trouble than you realized."

_Yeah, _Sha'lee thought with a mental grimace. _I had _no _idea what Thak has gotten himself into. I don't think he does either. _The thought of the secretive conversation sent shivers down her spine. There was definitely more going on than what met the eye.

"I mean, you're a pretty girl," Tennli continued with a slight flush. "They might try to take advantage of that."

"They wouldn't dare," Sha'lee responded curtly. "Anyway," she added, abruptly changing the subject, "I have to get to class. Madame Francois would never forgive me for being tardy."

"I don't think she would," Tennli agreed even though he immediately identified Sha'lee's tactic. "I'll see you later then. And remember what I told you about Thak. Stay away from if you can."

"I'm in perfect agreement," Sha'lee answered with conviction. "In perfect agreement."

"So are you going to tell me what happened," Tennli demanded, nearly bursting with impatience. "Or are you going to try to put it off until later."

Sha'lee kicked at a rock with her foot without missing a step. She and Tennli were walking home after another grueling day in school. The school they went to was a nearly exclusive private school, one Sha'lee's wealthy parents could easily afford. Tennli on the other hand was accepted on a scholarship for his near-genius knowledge and scores on the standardized tests.

Grimacing, Sha'lee looked at Tennli. "If I _have_ to," she said over exaggerating the "have" like a whining child.

Before Tennli could retort, she launched into a detailed description of the procession up to the point when she was confronted by Thak and his crew of bullies. After that, she paused for a moment gathering her thoughts before she continued.

"And then things got strange," she continued, helplessly.

"Define strange," Tennli instructed her with curiosity in his intelligent gray eyes.

"All of a sudden I felt calm and in control. Thinking back I don't know how I could have felt that way. And when I spoke—more like demanded—them to leave me in peace, the voice wasn't mine." At Tennli's askance look she hastily elaborated. "It _sounded_ like my voice, but it echoed sort of."

Tennli thought what she told him over. "Maybe you just discovered a reservoir of courage," he commented half joking.

Sha'lee tossed a dirty look in his direction. "Not exactly. Because then Rex started to climb the tree, and everything happened at once. The branches started trembling even though there was no wind and—and—" she faltered. "And I was able to rip entire _boulders_ from the ground just by thinking about it."

Looking at the ground as she walked, Sha'lee waited for the verdict. She waited for the accusations of having lost her mind or the accusations of demonic supernatural abilities. Just the idea of Tennli's condemnation made her stomach roil, bile tasting in the back of her mouth.

A full minute passed by and still Tennli hadn't answered. Finally Sha'lee looked up to see him lost in thought. His expression was completely closed, an expression Sha'lee joked about as the perfect sabaac face."Please say something," she pleaded.

Tennli jerked as if just noticing Sha'lee for the first time. "Sorry," he murmured a bit absently. "I was just thinking about something that has been bothering me since you first hinted at your 'witchlike' abilities to me."

"And that would be," Sha'lee asked, her hopes slightly rising.

"That would be your 'powers' sound uncannily like those of the jedi," he answered meeting Sha'lee's eyes. She would have laughed if it hadn't been for the expression in his eyes.

"What evidence do you have," Sha'lee asked stiffly. What she was actually saying was _I don't want to believe you._

"To begin with," Tennli informed her a bit of sympathy crossing his gaze, "your instincts. You almost always know when there is going to be trouble or if there's something wrong. The only exception I've noticed is when you're preoccupied or mentally distracted.

"Second is your ability to make yourself inconspicuous or even 'invisible.' When you go into that mode even _I _have trouble seeing you, even if your standing right next to me. This last event just serves to confirm my suspicions. I know you don't like it, but you need to face the facts and follow through to conclusion."

"But there are counter arguments," Sha'lee interrupted. "Why haven't any jedi identified my abilities before this? True I have never been within leagues of one, but they are legendary in their abilities in finding those with the potential to become a jedi. Besides, no jedi has ever come from this world."

"And that means nothing," Tennli responded firmly.

"Sure it does," Sha'lee retorted defiantly. "Because that means, I'm not a jedi, nor will I ever be one."

Tennli shook his head. "What will it take for me to convince you?" 

"I don't know—" Sha'lee began, but stopped. A prickling sensation walked up and down the back of her neck. A matching cold sensation materialized in the pit of her stomach. She didn't notice Tennli's response to her reaction, but she didn't need it to know something was wrong.

"Well, well," a silky voice responded from behind them. "It's the two lovebirds."

Sha'lee turned and glared at Thak, all fear temporarily forgotten. Few things truly irritated her, but the assumption that she and Tennli were more than friends was one of them. An angry retort bubbled to her lips, but Tennli responded before she could.

"It's the aristocratic know-nothing," he responded coolly.

"Besides," Sha'lee added sweetly. "You still owe me respect. You can never tell when the wind will pick up," she continued sweetly.

Thak rose to full height and took a menacing step towards Sha'lee. Tennli stood in Thak's path, crossing his arms over his chest. Thak looked up at Tennli who was half a head taller and backed up a step.

_No mean feat considering _that one's _ego, _Sha'lee observed dryly.

"I'm not here to start a fight," Thak informed them smoothly, as if trouble was never his intention.

Sha'lee didn't trust _that_ response anymore than he had to have trusted her "innocence."

"Talk about historic firsts," Sha'lee muttered sarcastically under her breath, looking down at her feet.

Tennli gave her a pointed look. "There is a first time for everything," he murmured just loudly enough for Sha'lee to hear. "If you're not here to start a fight," Tennli said raising his voice so Thak could hear, "then why are you here?"

"I am here to discuss a proposition," Thak replied suavely with the utmost of confidence.

Sha'lee thought of the night before with a shiver. If she concentrated closely enough, she could return to that night, the moon glaring down from behind the murky clouds. A howl filled the night air, and she could see a gaunt hand searching for something…

"What kind of proposition?" Tennli asked suspiciously, oblivious to Sha'lee's sudden lack of attention.

This demonic hand was capable of reaching past and cloaking affect. Sha'lee felt naked and exposed. The hand moved towards her with an agonizingly slow unerringness. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Sha'lee's only chance of survival was to fight.

"A propositions of alliance," Thak answered with a deceptively charming smile. "There is no need for us to remain enemies. There are far darker forces in the galaxy."

Crackling energy surrounded Sha'lee, enclosing her in a tight cocoon prison. Spinning, she tried to run but was restrained by the evil aura. Too frightened to even whimper, Sha'lee stood motionless. _'But you don't need to be helpless,' _the energy whispered seductively. _'Turn us against our master.'_

"There is always evil in the galaxy," Tennli said warily. "How do you thinkyou can combat it."

_'Fight,' _the voice hissed, sizzling with violent energy. _'You will get everything your heart desires. You can have _anything. _Nations will tremble at your feet.'_

"I don't think you understand," Thak interrupted. "There is evil _here_, now. That is what we must fight."

_I don't _want_ nations to tremble at my feet, _Sha'lee thought trembling violently herself. Dimly, she realized that all she wanted was to regain that calming sense of peace. Not power—Sha'lee wanted a place to belong. _'No,' _she told the manifestation of evil. _'I don't want your power.'_

Tennli was tempted to laugh at the absurdity of that comment. Suddenly, he realized, not only had Sha'lee not said anything, he had completely forgotten her presence. 

Howling in rage the energy closed her in, giving her no room to move. Molten fire erupted where a whip of energy had licked against Sha'lee's bare arm. Tears streamed involuntarily down her cheeks as she hugged her arms across her chest. Silently, she screamed with all of her strength and being.

"Sha'lee!" Tennli cried in alarm looking into Sha'lee's vacant eyed face. He felt that she would topple to the ground, lifeless, any moment.

Another lash of energy whipped against her arm. She began to pray using emotions because she was too terrified to form a coherent thought. Incredibly enough, Sha'lee go a reply—whether from her scream or prayer she didn't know or care. Blindingly pure white light pierced through the black coils imprisoning Sha'lee.

"Sha'lee!" Tennli cried again feeling panic threatening to overwhelm his calm intellect. Even though he had been shaking her for a full minute, there was no response from Sha'lee.

It almost seemed as if the white fire wouldn't be enough. IT dimmed and twisted, but was soon joined by another fire of pure emerald. Together they shredded the murky coils like a pitten shredding cotton. Suddenly, Sha'lee could breathe again even though she was still dizzy. Doggedly, she prepared to run when the first opportunity presented itself.

"What's going on?" Thak demanded, no longer cool and in control. His eyes darkened as he took a step away. 

It was too soon to count her victory, Sha'lee realized with a sickening sensation. The evil energy retreated and began to regroup. She felt, rather than saw the explosion of energy racing straight towards her to engulf her. The green and white energies formed a protective net around her. The wall of black flame ate through the net like acid.

Tennli grabbed one of Sha'lee's limp hands in both of his. "Please," he whispered.

Too much! Sha'lee creamed; it felt like her very soul was on fire.

Tennli screamed and flew several feet backwards, hit by an explosion of energy that had thundered from nowhere. Thak blanched and fled.

Vaguely, Sha'lee heard Tennli's scream. With a violent wrench, she had returned to her own body. She smelled smoke and instantly knew her clothes were on fire. Without hesitation, she dropped to the ground and rolled to put out the flames. Carefully, in a foolish attempt to defy the dizziness that was swamping her vision, Sha'lee tried to rise to her feet. She passed out in mid-motion.


	4. What Now?

*****Finally! I made it! I know it's been forever and a half since I've updated. I suppose living an insanely hectic life isn't an excuse, huh? (Sighs wistfully singing "if I only had a life").

         Anyway, please, please, please review! I don't care whether you love it or hate it, I am desperate for input! Pretty please with a cherry on top???*****

Voices murmured hazily in Sha'lee's mind. Groaning, she tried to turn her head—or  at least open her eyes—but  she was unable to groan, much less move. Pain raged rampant through her battered body. A stabbing headache drilled holes through her skull as a stinging lance of white-hot pain caressed her arms and chest. Her head echoed with noise: the hiss of lightening, the roar of rage, and the voice of someone screaming in mortal agony.

This time a muffled whimper escaped Sha'lee's lips. She found herself unable to think past the pain; she knew there was something important that she needed to know, something crucial. But the agony formed a constrictive cocoon around her body, a web of some innate fear trapped her in place.

"What do you mean an accident!" shrieked a voice from somewhere close by. The shrill words shot additional waves of pain through Sha'lee's head. "My daughter nearly died; she nearly burnt to death!"

"Ma'am," a voice murmured in attempt to soothe the hysterical woman. "We don't know what happened. Authorities are baffled. Perhaps, once your daughter remains consciousness, we will be able to determine what happened. Until then, we only have speculations."

"Speculations!" the voice snorted. "My daughter—"

"Yes, we are aware of your daughter," an impatient voice interrupted. "Right now, our main concern is making sure your _daughter_ recovers! There isn't much more we can do!"

Merciful silence descended on the room for a moment of pure bliss to Sha'lee.  She heard the whisper of cloth as someone fidgeted. It didn't take much for her to picture her mother's face red with rage. _I wonder if she remembers our fight,_ some part of her mind thought groggily.

"Well what _can_ you do?" Sha'lee's mother ground out.

"Right now, we're trying to find anyone who may have witnessed the event. Of the only two people we know of who were directly involved, one is as good as dead, and the other may be months in recovering. Do you have any insight?"

"No," Sha'lee's mother responded sullenly. "I don't know who would want to disgrace my family."

_That_ stung. Sha'lee felt tears involuntarily well up in her eyes as her mother's last sentence viciously sank in. Of course, her mother wasn't _really_ concerned with her own daughter's well-being; she was concerned about the family name, the family honor. _There's no such thing as family honor! _Sha'lee screamed mentally, venting her rage, fear, and pain. _There's no honor in the royalty who wants to destroy everything this world holds dear!_

"Did you hear something?" a disconcerted voice asked hesitantly.

"Of course not," Sha'lee's mother snapped.

"Either way," another voice gently interrupted, "it's time for you to leave. It could be days before your daughter even regains consciousness. Right now, she needs all the peace and quiet she can get."

"Very well," Sha'lee's mother replied stiffly. Sha'lee heard the irritated click of her mother's shoes receding into the distance. Quiet, she _might_ get. Peace, was out of the question.

Soft footsteps approached Sha'lee's bed. She heard the whisper of equipment being moved around, and she had the distinct feeling that she was being given a sedative. The haunting agony faded around the edges, drawing Sha'lee into the refuge of unconsciousness.

Ra'yah watched the physician with a cool unshakable gaze. Her untouchable blue eyes failed to indicate that the powerful sedative that had just been administered had taken route in her veins. Slowly and deliberately, Ra'yah shifted her position on the cot and stood up. Shock and disbelief crossed the "good" doctor's face as Ra'yah met and captured his gaze. 

"I want to know who hired you," she told him. Her sister had always claimed that Ra'yah's voice possessed an enchantingly musical quality. Her brother had always referred to her as a seductive siren.

"Wh-who hired me?" the doctor gulped as he took an involuntary step back. "Wh-what could you possibly mean?"

"I mean that a catastrophe took place yesterday at this time. I woke up to find someone had tried to imprison me in a hospital room, and you, my friend, tried to give me enough of that tranquilizer to knock out a raging bantha. You mean to imply that there is nothing sinister going on?"

The doctor watched her warily, his eyes darting to the sides. _Probably looking for a way out,_ Ra'yah observed.

"N-no one hired me," the doctor insisted feebly. "It's-it's just that—"

"It's just what?" Ra'yah asked innocently spreading her hands and resuming her seat. "It's just anti-jedi sentiment?"

The doctor gulped again as he nodded his head. Ra'yah sighed; she knew he wasn't lying.

"Very well, then," Ra'yah commented, raising to her feet. "I believe I shall check out now. And if I discover you have tried to bill me for that dose of sedative, I will be most displeased."

"O-of course," the doctor stammered. "O-of course."

"Then it's settled," Ra'yah responded with her most charming smile. Without another word she left the sterile scented examining room and strode calmly towards the front counter of the hospital.

"Another dead end?" Eaglejade asked Ra'yah, arching an eyebrow.

Ra'yah shook her head, her loose auburn hair falling into her face. Tossing it back, Ra'yah offered her most enigmatic smile. "Of course not. I have another lead to follow."

"And where will we find ourselves _this_ time?" Eaglejade asked cynically.

"Simply on another floor of this hospital," Ra'yah responded with her most innocent expression. "Just wait, I think a friend of ours can be found in this very building."

"You've never lead me wrong before," Eaglejade muttered looking up at the dull ceiling tiles. His eyes filled with overdramatic resignation. "Lead on."

"But lady Sha'lee's condition is still critical!" the nurse protested.

Ra'yah let loose a silent sigh and prayed for patience. "Lady Sha'lee's condition is stable. I just need to speak with her."

"Lady Sha'lee has yet to regain consciousness," the nurse retorted stiffly. "She is to have no visitors, no exceptions!"

"Of course," Eaglejade murmured taking a step forward. "But her life is on the line; I hope our reputation has preceded us."

The nurse hesitated for a moment. She seemed to be turning things over in her mind, however, was unwilling to take the initiative. "But her mother would disapprove," she finally muttered reluctantly as if the poor girl's mother would do more than disapprove.

Ra'yah flashed her most charming smile. "Her mother need not know of our presence since nothing of consequence shall result."

A blank look crossed the nurse's face as she silently worked her mouth a moment before falling silent. Ra'yah's gaze flickered to Eaglejade and back to the nurse. "Nothing of consequence shall result," Ra'yah repeated firmly.

"Nothing of consequence shall result," the nurse murmured absently.

"Now," Ra'yah suggested calmly, "if you'll lead the way."

"Of course," the nurse replied absently, still under the simple mind trick Ra'yah had failed to master. "Follow me."

Sha'lee knew she was hallucinating. She knew what she saw couldn't possibly be true. She knew she was normal, and normal people didn't see these things. But deep inside her heart, she knew that she _wasn't_ normal, and what she saw _was_ real. _I've gone insane,_ she thought resolutely.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she struggled to remember what had happened, as she desperately tried to block the soul searing images out of her mind. Denial swept through her body; is she hadn't been in a semi-coma, she would have been violently ill.

_Just end it,_ she pleaded mentally. A single tear trickled down a pale, ivory cheek. _I can't do this. I just want this to be over._

Soothing blackness crept in around the edge of the glare. It was as cold in its own way, but it was more numbing than painful. Gradually, her body relaxed, the painful images gently erased from her mind's-eye. Her breathing and pulse slowed as her body temperature dropped. A moment of fear gripped her body in a painful grip, but she was too weary to fight the gaping void.

_'It doesn't have to be this way,'_ a voice whispered from nowhere. Sha'lee didn't recognize the voice, but some innate part of herself unwilling to complacently submit to the darkness identified it. There was something kindred and familiar to the iridescent white light the voice represented.

_'What's happening?'_ Sha'lee asked timidly.

The voice hesitated before answering sadly. _'You're dying.'_

The fear returned as the knowledge slammed into her, paralyzing her. Did she _really_ want to die? Why should she have to die? Anger kindled deep in her soul as years of social snubbing and abuse simmered and began to boil. _Who_ had the right to determine the value or path of her life? For the first time in her life, Sha'lee was ready to fight.

_'You need to fight, but,' _the voice cautioned, _'you must not fight out of anger.'_

_'Why?'_ Sha'lee growled, but memory gripped her at the nape of her neck. For a moment, she was perched in a tree staring down at the malevolent group of boys. The snapping energy was _so _tempting. Sha'lee gripped it with her mind and grinned ferally as the boys began to scream and writhe on the ground.

Sha'lee felt sick. _'That's not what happened!'_ she screamed mentally, oblivious of the other presence wincing with pain.

_'No, it's _not_ what happened,' _the voice replied firmly. _'But it _could_ have happened. But the point is, you must not use the force out of fear or anger. Take my hand.'_

Sha'lee knew her body was unconscious, but she saw a hand reaching towards her. This hand wasn't thin and ghastly like her dream from lifetimes past, it was young a strong. And feminine.

She hesitated. _'I can help you,' _the voice reassured her, and it possessed the unmistakable ring of Truth. _'I know what you're going through. The unexplained changes in yourself and others. The way you just don't quite fit in with your peers. You don't have to be afraid, just live in the light.'_

Sha'lee blinked as she turned this revelation over in her mind. It was almost too good to be true. She made her decision.

_'I want to live in the light,' _she informed the voice with the first real smile since her life had turned upside down and inside out simultaneously. She gripped the warm hand and walked into the light.

"I don't know what you intended to accomplish here," the prim voice scoffed, "but you must leave. Now."

Sha'lee opened her eyes slowly. She had just had the strangest dream.

A red-haired woman crossed her arms over he chest as she offered the nurse a level glance. "I achieved exactly what I intended and more. Look for yourself," she replied with a warm smile, inclining her head towards Sha'lee.

The prim nurse Sha'lee only vaguely remembered turned toward Sha'lee and jumped. At a loss, the woman began to splutter helplessly. "But she was in a coma!" she all but wailed.

A man that Sha'lee hadn't noticed earlier grinned mischievously at the helpless nurse. "Well, she's not any more!" he replied cheerfully as if nothing out of the ordinary had recently occurred. Sha'lee's mouth went dry when she noticed the metallic device attached to his utility belt; then again perhaps it _hadn't_ as far as he was concerned. Sha'lee's mind went blank as her gaze flitted back and forth between the two jedi. Paralyzed muscles refused to move.

The red-haired woman smiled softly and slowly approached Sha'lee. It didn't occur to her to panic; memories of iridescent white light filled her mind. Sha'lee knew there was much more that she was unable remember; with a sense of growing certainty, she realized that her "dream" had actually been real, even if details eluded her. Closing her eyes Sha'lee thought, _I'm too confused to think._

_'All you need it time, little sister,'_ a voice whispered in her ear. Sha'lee's eyes snapped open, but the red-haired woman was too far away to be the speaker.

"My name is Ra'yah," the woman told her. Sha'lee blinked; Ra'yah's musical speaking voice sounded just like the whisper.

"What are you?" Sha'lee asked numbly around a mouth that tasted like cotton.

The man flashed a charming grin. Sha'lee fought the compulsion to smile in return. "I think it would be obvious. We, Ra'yah and my-charming-self, are jedi knights. Ra'yah is also a healer—the best I know."

"Oh," Sha'lee replied in a small voice.

"Don't let Eaglejade intimidate you," Ra'yah advised with a wry glance.

"No one will intimidate anyone! You must leave. Now!"

Sha'lee jumped, her heart thudding loudly in her chest; she had completely forgotten about the nurse. A snatch of half-remembered conversation floated to the top of her mind.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Sha'lee interrupted before the nurse's grating voice could continue.

A glittering look crossed Eaglejade's clear eyes. "There's nothing wrong with her. She's still in a coma."

Sha'lee blinked, a look of confusion written on her face. Her bewilderment only grew when the nurse repeated his words in a subdued voice. The woman's sharp eyes had abruptly become blank and oddly vacant. The ubiquitous tapping of her foot halted.

"There are other patients who require attention," Eaglejade said firmly.

"B-but who are you?" the nurse asked after she had repeated his words.

Eaglejade simply smiled. "We're just a figment of you imagination. You never met us."

Ra'yah watched the sleeping figure with a fond look of content. Shimmering gold hair flowed over the pillow as the girl slept with the ease of one released from the terrifying clutches of a nightmare. Her delicate features gave her a fragile appearance, but it was the strength of her eyes that fascinated Ra'yah. Eyes that were so dark and knowing.

"What are you thinking?" asked a soft voice next to Ra'yah's ear.

"I'm thinking that this girl has the potential to become a great jedi," she replied softly.

"You look at her as if she was your own daughter," Eaglejade commented with a hint of humor coloring his voice.

"I will never have children," Ra'yah responded with a tinge of remorse. There was no way for her to have children of her own, and Ra'yah had adamantly refused any technological "aid" or implants.

"Perhaps you may never give birth, but you seem to adopt every troubled child you come across." Ra'yah couldn't see his face, but she knew that he was grinning. "No matter what trouble it gets you into."

Ra'yah shrugged. "Your point?"

"I'm just commenting on your personality. You love children."

Ra'yah nodded with a wistful smile. "That I do."

Sha'lee stared dully at the bowl of broth in front of her. The smell, one she normally found quite appealing, only made her stomach turn. Her shoulders screamed with agony from the iron-hard knots digging into her shoulder blades. A now-ubiquitous headache raged in the back of her head, blurring her vision and making her nauseas.

"You must eat," a gentle voice murmured from beside Sha'lee.

Sha'lee turned her head to look at the red-haired woman—Ra'yah—with a bleak expression. "How am I supposed to live?" she whispered.

A knowing expression crossed Ra'yah's beautiful face. In one graceful movement, she pulled out a chair and sat down facing Sha'lee. Her blue eyes were grave, but offered a strength and hope Sha'lee found very comforting.

"Eaglejade would say all you need to do is breath in and out," Ra'yah said dryly, eliciting a tiny chuckle from Sha'lee, "but there's much more than just being alive. There's a difference between living and existing." Ra'yah shrugged.

"I guess 'living' depends on the person. To me, living is traveling around the galaxy ensuring the upholding of justice. To me, living is healing the sick and wounded. Living is taking great pleasure in music and art. To live, you need to find out who you are."

"How do I do that?" Sha'lee asked softly.

"I can't really tell you that," Ra'yah replied steadily. "You have to find out by yourself. I think what you need right now is a quiet place and the time to come to terms with all the changes. Life is only what you make of it."

Sha'lee nodded, looking at her bowl of soup again. "I just feel so numb."

"You just went through hell," Ra'yah informed her. "It's only natural that your body goes into shock. Right now, you're emotionally drained."

A hovercraft shot by outside the window, leaving a loud series of backfires. Sha'lee jumped and squeaked while Ra'yah didn't even twitch a muscle.

"Tell you what," Ra'yah told Sha'lee with a grin, "why don't we go for a walk. Right now we're on the other side of the planet, so I doubt you'll stumble into anyone you know."

The slightly trapped look that crossed Sha'lee's face was all Ra'yah needed to know. The last thing she needed was for the girl to retreat into herself and from the outside world. Ra'yah flashed her most charming smile at Sha'lee. 

"Come on. It's a beautiful day."

*****So! Sha'lee did make it through after all. Everything is right on track, but the story is not set for smooth sailing. Wonder what the sith lord has planned…***** 


	5. UhOh

*****And yes, another eternity has passed since updating. How can days fly past so quickly? (sighs)

Anyway, this is a really short chap. Right now, I'm trying to get back into the story, so hopefully I'll have another update before the apocalypse. Wishful thinking I know, but enjoy!*****

"What do you mean by 'missing?'" Falnor demanded coldly.

Thak blanched and looked down at his feet. A cold sweat broke out over his forehead as he thought about what the angry lord would do to him. At the moment he wished he was anywhere else in the galaxy rather than standing in front of the self-acclaimed sith lord.

"I looked everywhere," Thak mumbled to his feet with much fascination. "She's nowhere to be found."

"I see." Thak didn't dare look up at the deceptively mild tone. "She couldn't have just disappeared."

"There was no evidence she was even admitted to the hospital!" Thak blurted. "There were no records, and the only person to recall even seeing Sha'lee there in the first place was her mother! I don't trust that woman."

A glance of fleeting amusement crossed Falnor's face. "But her mother, Ria, is our greatest supporter at the moment."

Thak's eyes widened as he made the connection. "But—"

"But nothing," Falnor snapped. "Soon, Thelan will be king and this world will be mine. These unanticipated events are only a minor setback. Nothing will stop us now. Not even the jedi themselves."

"I have to go back," Sha'lee ground out in frustration. It had taken her days tog et her strength back, but now she was filled to the point of bursting with restless energy. "We need to sort this mess out. I have ways of getting information, but I can't do it here. Besides, I need to find out what happened to Tennli."

Eaglejade and Ra'yah, who had been patiently waiting out Sha'lee's ranting, suddenly sobered. They exchanged a solemn glance. Silence roared through the room thickly coating everything with a layer of tension. It was Ra'yah who spoke first.

"Sha'lee, I'm sorry. Tennli's dead."

Sha'lee blinked in surprise, the mournful words skimming across the surface of her mind, but never actually penetrating. "I'm sorry," Sha'lee commented mildly in a steady voice. "I thought I heard you say that Tennli was dead."

Eaglejade strode over to where Sha'lee stood, body quivering. Gently, he laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he murmured softly. "There was nothing anyone could do."

A baffled look crossed Sha'lee's face. "But I thought you were a healer," she told Ra'yah with an imploring look as comprehension began to seep into her expression.

"His soul had already left his body. There was nothing left to heal," Ra'yah replied in a choked whisper. "I couldn't do anything to help him."

"No," Sha'lee groaned. Her black eyes glistened with unshed tears as she violently shook her head. "No," she repeated, louder this time. The furniture in the room began to tremble like leaves in the wind.

A look of alarm crossed Ra'yah's face as full understanding slammed into Sha'lee's consciousness. A bitter cold wind screamed through the room, scattering sheets of flimsiplast and knocking over chairs. Ra'yah had to struggle for each breath as she wrapped layers of shields around Eaglejade, Sha'lee, and herself. Eaglejade dropped to the ground covering his head with his arms.

"NO!" Sha'lee screamed as the windows shattered and the world went dark.

Falnor's eyes snapped open. Slowly, he regained his mental bearing, thoughts reeling from the psychic backlash. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes again and tasted the fluctuations in the force. He sensed raw energy unlike any he had ever felt before, but there was something else as well…

Fear. Desperation. Despair.

A satisfied smile crept across his lips. The girl was alive and well, after all. Now was time for him to set his plans into motion.

*****A yes, the evil plan. No villain is without his evil plan. Although if you're one of my friends at the lunch table you _obviously_ have an evil plan—or at least a plan to take over the world. I know, all in a day's work.*****


End file.
